kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Yin and Yang Bean
The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain are a pair of Japanese twins, a boy and a girl, who work for Father. They are similar to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in many ways, including their appearance, naming pattern and manner of speech. Like their counterparts, they talk in monotone, though not always in unison; instead, they often each finish the other's sentences (much like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb). It must also be noted that when angered, both twins can raise their voices to the point of loudly yelling or crying should the situation call for it. In the Show In Operation: T.R.I.P., they are tasked with stalking Numbuh 3 while she visits the elusive Japanese Kids Next Door, and upon discovering their location, contacting an army of ninja mercenaries that Father has hired to attack them. However, they are continually plagued by bad luck and improbable setbacks throughout their mission, and when they finally follow their target to her destination, only to discover that she was visiting her grandmother. They begin to complain to her about this before the "grandma" reveals herself to be the members of Sector V in disguise. The girl then breaks down and cries, and the boy calls out the Kids Next Door for causing this before they both leap out of the house's window, vowing to return. However, as the house was on top of a hill, the twins fall a long distance before landing on their backs, at which point the boy laments that their situation cannot get any worse. They are then approached by the various characters seen on the trip who inadvertently caused trouble for the twins, who reveal themselves to be the Japanese Kids Next Door in disguise and proceed to beat them. At the end of Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T., "Bobby", supposedly a boy wishing to join the KND, is revealed to be the Interesting Twins in disguise. After going through the tedious and painful "initiation test" given to them by Sector V, they once again give up on their mission out of frustration, but sworn to return again. In Operation: D.I.S.G.U.I.S.E., they disguise themselves as Numbuh 1 and infiltrate Sector V's Treehouse in an attempt to sabotage the KND, but after several other Numbuh 1's appear claiming to be the Interesting Twins, they give in, once again jumping out the window and falling a long distance. It is revealed at the end that the other Numbuh 1's were Sector V in disguise, who had fooled the Twins once again. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, their names are Yin and Yang Hanamizu Bean. Ever since the events of Operation: ANCESTOR, the Interesting Twins decided to betray Father and join the Kids Next Door, first helping them against Mandy in Operation: DUTCHMAN, then accompanying them for the rest of the journey to defeat Davy Jones. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, on a shopping journey with Katie, the three of them took a shortcut through an alleyway and ended up falling into a secret sewer lair, hideout of The Terrible Toxic Four, where Yin seemed to develop a crush on Matthew Dimalanta. Throughout the plot of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Yin and Yang seemed to mostly hang around Bruce Farley and Violet McCleary. It was revealed by Mewtwo that Yin and Yang are the great-grandchildren of the Yin-Yang demon, Hannibal Roy Bean. The Twins go with Mikaela Cordella and The Quads to go retrieve the Yin-Yang Yo-yos, and afterwards visit the Yin-Yang World to meet with Hannibal Bean. In the one-shot "Double Date", Yang and Bruce go on a double date with Scarlet and Violet, in which both men propose to their women. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Yin is married to Matthew Dimalanta, and has a son named Mason and a daughter named Haruka. Yang is married to Scarlet Vargas and has a daughter named Berry. The one-shot "Anger" shows Yang married to Scarlet, in which both parents go to the principal's office after their daughet, Berry gets in trouble. Yin was one of many parents who gathered together when their children went missing in Operation DUSK. In Mason and the Minish Door, Yin mistakes her shrunken son and Sheila Frantic for tiny bugs and tries to squish them. In the one-shot "Mother's Day", Mason and Haruka try to do their mom's work around the house as a Mother's Day gift. When Yin wakes up and sees what a mess they've caused, she's touched they tried to help her. Appearance They both wear matching blue, Japanese school uniforms of the sort based on European military uniforms (the sister wearing a skirt and her brother wearing shorts) along with large black shoes. They also have birth-marks on their faces which parallel each other. The right side of the girl's face is dark and goes in a curve under her nose, then curves downward around her mouth, with her nose (which is in the darker area of her face) being pale like the left side of her face. The boy has basically the same, but the colours reversed, like Yin-Yang symbols. The girl wears her hair in a pair of pigtails, and the boy has a pudding-basin haircut. While it is unknown if they are good fighters, they have been shown to be able to fit int extremely tight spaces that seem somewhat impossible at times. They are also shown to be very acrobatic, one example being in Operation: T.R.I.P. when they are disguised in an overcoat and hat whilst following Kuki. Personality Yin and Yang bond well together, and when they speak, they often finish each other's sentences. Yang is the more calm and patient of the two, while Yin is the more loud and rageful, and Yang tries to tell her to calm down. As an adult, Yin becomes a lot more responsible and takes up the role of a housewife, doing most of the cooking and cleaning. She loves her children, Mason and Haruka, but bonds more with Mason. Abilities The Interesting Twins are masters of disguise and espionage. They possess many mechanical suits that perfectly replicate human appearance and behavior and show no discernible differences from actual humans. When these are not available, they have been seen fully capable of utilising common appliances, such as mops, rugs, and draper. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Reformed Villains Category:Asians Category:Dimalanta Family Category:KND Characters Category:Spies Category:Twins Category:Size-shifters